DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): The primary objective of core F is to provide biostatistical, epidemiological, and statistical genetic consultation and computing services to the cores and projects of the University of Washington Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC). Their specific aims are: Specific Aim 1. To support projects, cores, and pilot projects in the areas of computer acquisition and software maintenance, data base management, epidemiology, statistics and statistical genetics; Specific Aim 2. To maintain a proactive approach to provision of such support; and Specific Aim 3. To develop and apply appropriate epidemiological and statistical methodologies for problems arising out of projects, cores, and pilot projects. Core F senior computer specialists and research consultants: 1) maintain computer hardware and software for data base and analytical needs of all cores and projects, 2) maintain large scale longitudinal data bases for the clinical core and satellite cores, and 3) provide consultation on computer hardware and software, and provide programming services as needed to all cores and projects. Core F biostatisticians, epidemiologists, and statistical geneticists are available to all cores and projects for consultation regarding the design, analysis, and interpretation of data, including development of new analytical methodologies and the authoring of manuscripts analyzing ADRC data and describing said methodologies.